Shelf
Basic Information Wood Book Shelves and Stone Wall Shelves are different types of Shelves that can be crafted in Creativerse. Stone Wall Shelves are display containers that can display up to 3 specific types of items in a smaller shape than usually. You can drop more than one item into each slot, but it is not advisable to do so, since this "trick" might be disabled in the future. Wood Book Shelves on the other hand can hold up to 3 stacks of all kinds of items like any storage chest, but will not display these items. How to obtain Shelves of any kind cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chest and cannot be obtained from Creatures, but can be crafted in your crafting menu (default key "Q") after their according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The recipe for Wood Book Shelves (to be found in the "Storage" section of the crafting menu since update R50) can easily unlocked by crafting blocks of Wood Walls or occasionally obtaining them from randomly spawning Stone Treasure Chests on Fossil layer blocks in dark spots. The crafting recipe for Wood Walls is already unlocked when starting to play, and these basic building blocks only require blocks of nearly any type of Wood or Logs as ingredients. The recipe for Stone Wall Shelves (to be found in the "Container" section of the crafting menu since update R50) can be unlocked by: *crafting a Wood Book Shelf *crafting or obtaining blocks of Stone Floor *crafting a Stone Table How to craft After unlocking its crafting recipe in the crafting menu, you can craft one Wood Book Shelf with: *6 Wood Slabs made of any kind of Wood (except corrupted wood) or Logs in a Processor *1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor orfound in Stone Treasure Chests *1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests After their crafting recipes are unlocked in the crafting menu, you can craft 4 Stone Wall Shelves at a time with: *2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor *2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor or found in Stone Treasure Chests *1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests How to use To use storage items like Wood Book Shelves, you will have to place and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them with your mouse cursor. These boxes do not need any free space above to be opened (in fact you won't see an opening-animation at all). A storage window with 32 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put all kinds of stuff, materials, liquids, blocks, objects and items, into these slots of Wood Book Shelves from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking at the according icons in your inventory/bag. Wood Book Shelves, even when filled, can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Wood Book Shelves cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. They can now be rotated though, even when not having been emptied. After emptying them, you can pull Wood Book Shelves even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission level is set low. How to use sorting shortkeys You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into Wood Book Shelves from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Wood Book Shelf and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. How to change settings You can name any Wood Book Shelf individually (this label will be shown instead of "Wood Book Shelf" when you look at the box) by activating/opening this storage shelf and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Wood Book Shelf by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the box. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this storage shelf (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers, including Wood Book Shelves, are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to, so they will only be accessable by you and players with higher ranks than you on the respective player claim or game world. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these shelves and can even take them away. Only on player claims a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank to access this storage shelf, but not to take it away. By moving your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner, you can access a "Transfer History" that lists the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Wood Book Shelf. Items that can be placed on Stone Wall Shelves * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed by Stone Wall Shelves * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes * all kinds of Furniture including chairs, tables, beds, wood book shelves, doors, windows, ladders, fences, fence gates and iron bars. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - that cannot be inscripted when on the Stone Wall Shelf * all display cases/stands and storage chests - but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display on the Stone Wall Shelf * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that Lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on a Stone Wall Shelf, many will appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table), as well as Extractors * Excavators and Teleporters that will look a bit different on the Stone Wall Shelf than when placed into the game world * Beeswax, Vines, Death Statues * all types of tree Flowers, Leaves and Corrupted Blocks * most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Flares and Fireworks * Rimecones and Snowcubes * all types of Weapons, including Store-bought ones that will appear upright on the Stone Wall Shelf, no matter the arrangement (no Costumes though of course) * all Liquids, Arcstones, Seashells and Pigsy Droppings. Liquids will appear as slightly slanted blocks with a flow animation, very similar to slopes * all kinds of Food and Crops, also all 3 types of Mushrooms and all 4 Seeds of Crops * all placeable Machines like activation devices, operating gates, Fans, Teleporters, Checkpoints, Adventure Gates, Capture Blocks, Adventure Picture Frames and animated objects like Industrial Bellows, Industrial Gears, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated, picture frames will show their standard image of a hill with trees, and LEDs will appear as gray blocks on a Stone Wall Shelf * different from Stone Wall Shelves, Stone Wall Shelves can display Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Seeds of Crops and other Stone Wall Shelves correctly * all Beacons including Healing Beacons. They might be displayed with or without sending out their beam/s on the Stone Wall Shelf (this changes regularly with every few monthly updates of the game) Items that cannot be placed on Stone Wall Shelves Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Stone Wall Shelves: * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Hats, Bow Ties Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Storage Category:Display Category:Container